play MY game
by demonika
Summary: after successfully accomplishing his alternatives, Solid snake is heading back to the states when an unpredicted encounter leads to an unpredicted alteration... he loses one and gains one in return... whats more overpowering, the grief or relief?
1. Chapter 1

Snake heaved a raged breath as he tried to break free of Ocelot`s hold on his left shoulder, keeping him firmly fixed against the aircraft`s wall. He took a deep gush of air inside, ignoring Eva`s cries from the pilot`s seat, and entangled his leg with the pale one`s. he pulled it back, making the other lose his balance and stumble backwards.

Spotting an opening, Snake lurched forward but the other dodged the blow and stepped aside. Snake couldn`t stop himself due to the speed and the slanting position of the jet. Uncontrollably, he marched straight towards the open door. Just a fraction later, his foot left the metallic surface as a blanket of air engulfed him, he felt his body weight lighten. His other foot gave way too but before his body could start to fall, a firm one handed grip stopped his motion and he was pulled backwards. Again it felt as though Snake had no control over his actions as his body bolted backwards and he collapsed against the same wall with which he had been pinned to earlier.

He didn`t know what had happened, how he had been saved, until he saw a gun pointed to his forehead with a hard expression on the pale holder`s face. _Why has he saved me if he wanted to kill me?_ Eva was the pilot and Ocelot was the only other occupant of the rushing aircraft, so he had banked Snake`s life, but why? Why if he only wanted to shoot him a moment later?

He looked firmly into those silvery pools of irises, expecting the blow any minute. If he would die, he might as well do it with nerve. Surprisingly, Ocelot bent forward, still keeping the gun in place, barely an inch away from the other`s skin, and whispered close to his ear, "Sorry Snake."

Snake closed his eyes welcoming any amount of pain that might be caused by a single shot through the head. He felt the other`s body back away, suddenly leaving him cold and empty, it seemed as though all that he had gone through in the past mission was a waste. A loud gun shot was heard but Snake felt no pain, at the same moment Eva`s shriek from ahead made his eyes bolt open.

He moved his head sideways just in time to see her limp body fall off the pilot`s seat. He ran to her, bent down and shook her but it was too late. The shot in her heart was too accurate to have left any chances of survival. She was dead, on the spot. Rage and hurt coursed through him as he got up and looked spitefully at Ocelot, who was standing a few paces away, replacing the revolver back in its holder at the side of his belt. Snake walked up to him and pinned him to the wall, the same wall, opposite the jet`s open door. The other didn`t protest, he just let his back feel the cold surface. Now that his work here was done, he didn`t actually care. Snake didn`t care if he was bare handed against the other armed one. He just wanted to avenge Eva, or die doing it.

"why her?" His voice broke as he shook the other one roughly through his collar. Ocelot remained expressionless and let the other take his anger out at him. Snake`s fury overwhelmed him, "why didn`t you shoot me, Damn it?!"

He lifted his right hand into a fist and hauled it upon the person`s face but erratically no defense came, Ocelot didn`t move a muscle, not even a blink. Unintentionally, Snake`s punch collided with the wall at the side of his face instead, grazing against the right cheek slightly. He cried out in pain, feeling his knuckles being crushed and then going numb. He took a step back, clutching his right hand, but keeping hi blue eyes locked with the other pair, "why?" his voice was barely above a whisper, there was an edge in it, he was loosing his patience.

He saw Ocelot`s lips move but could hear no sound, he reached forward and grabbed the younger one`s collar again. He hissed as a sharp pang ran through his whole right arm upon the contact but he didn`t release the hold, "why?" He managed to choke out. He felt like he was going to collapse any moment now, the pain was getting unbearable. Due to all the commotion, both the living bodies had completely overlooked the fact that there was no pilot in the jet.

"Mission. Ocelot uttered loud enough for Snake to comprehend. There was a small pause before Snake`s hold on his collar faltered and he backed away from him in disbelief.

"Mission?" Snake whispered to himself before falling to his knees.

The solid aircraft gave a sudden jerk but the brown head didn`t register the movement beneath him he was lost in a world of his own. The jet started to slant down to the right, making snake drift slowly to the open door, thousands of meters above the ground, he didn`t care.

A rush of panic seeped through Ocelot as he saw the tangled brown hair of the other soldier whip across his face due to the wind as he slid away from him. He couldn`t save him y grabbing him this time because he was too far away and he might cause the jet to slant lower, risking both of their lives.

He moved at a lightning's speed, bent down, eyes fixed upon the brunette ahead who seemed to pay no attention to his surroundings, and pulled out a sharp stiletto from the side of his right shoe. He threw it towards a dazed Snake with a bullet`s speed. The sharp object sliced through Snake`s left sleeve, missing his wrist by centimeters and nailed to the metallic door frame.

Snake didn`t register the move the move till he was hanging freely from the jet with nothing but the thick sleeve of his army uniform as a hold up. the wind ruffled his hair and swooshed in his ears, making him feel dizzier. He felt the jet slant lower and lower till it was practically turned over and he was hanging on the other side, his legs pointing towards its roof which was now below him. But its motion didn't stop there, the aircraft completed its full cycle and turned over again. The pressure of the wind sucked him inside and once the jet steadied down, Snake found himself lying on the metallic floor, sleeve still pinned to the door frame.

All the pain of his right hand had been forgotten as he tried to get over the experience of being dragged back to life just after knocking at the doors of death. He sat up straight, back resting against the wall besides the door and turned his head sideways to find Ocelot`s tensed neck muscles as he sat on the pilot seat, expertly handling the navigation wheel. He had saved his life yet _again_. Snake would have been feeling the greatest degree of gratitude for him if he hadn`t been the one responsible for Eva`s death.

Ocelot glanced back to make sure his maneuver had worked, it had. His posture relaxed as he looked into those blue orbs for a brief moment. Then he turned ahead once more, changing the flying mode to auto pilot. After a while of silence, Ocelot turned his head not back to look at Snake but slightly to the side, he then spoke in a light tone, "it was my mission." He waited for Snake to say something but no reply came so he continued, "it was my mission to kill agent Evangeline and escort you back to the states` military base alive."


	2. Chapter 2 the same room?

**Chapter two: the same room?**

Ocelot turned his head back towards the front window when the other didn`t say anything. Snake kept his head bowed, trying to clear away all the buzzing he felt, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eva`s unmoving body. _What has just happened? _He asked himself. He had successfully defeated the Boss and the Cobras, completed his mission and now he was headed back to USA when Ocelot had showed up in their jet. He had a heated CQC with him and killed Eva. Now he was claiming that it was his mission.

Snake couldn`t move, not because of the pain and grief, but because of the disbelief that had enveloped his body. He had always been under the impression that Ocelot was one of the USSR soldiers. What if he was lying? What if it was not his mission to kill Eva? What if he would kill Snake too? He himself was vulnerable right now with a broken wrist and a shaken body. He could hardly defend himself.

But then the facts bombarded him, why would Ocelot kill him when he had saved his life two times in a row? If he had wanted him dead, he could have let him fall the very first time. He looked up through the front window and saw clouds pass by as the aircraft steadily moved through them. A soft wind was coming in from the open door beside him.

Ocelot had his legs stretched and placed on the control panel in front of the pilot`s seat, his head was leaned back on his seat, eyes unblinking as he stared at the clouds, lost in thought.

Snake`s head started buzzing again as he took in the sight of the Spetsnaz major, making a light headache appear in the back of his skull. He bowed his head in his knees which were hugged close to his chest. He still hadn`t acknowledged the fact that his sleeve was attached to the metal surface of the door frame. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. As his muscles started to relax, Snake felt the pains renew, the ones he had been ignoring the whole week. The battles with the Cobras and the fight with the boss had left him completely exhausted. Thinking about the boss made a lump form in his throat him more than his own mother. The Boss. He tapped the bandana on his head with his right hand and again felt jolts of pain leap across his whole arm. He could still feel a deep gash on the back of his left shoulder, it had been dressed by Eva but Snake wondered if the bleeding had begun again because the pain was steadily gaining focus and his shirt felt wet and sticky.

The steady movement of the metal beneath his feet stopped and he was pulled back out of his nap. Snake moved his hand t rub his eyes but it was agonizingly painful, then he remembered where he was and why his hand hurt. He relaxed it and tried to use the other one, only to find it unmovable since it was nailed to the door frame, he got exasperated. With every inch of his body aching and the burning pain in his wrist made him feel more alive, more breakable. He turned his head to look out the door when he felt rustle on the ground where the jet had landed. Men in uniforms scurried here and there, bringing up electronic stairs to connect to the door of the jet. Two soldiers climbed up and surveyed the internal surroundings. They both saluted the two inside who were also uniformed, although the one stretching near the pilot`s seat was wearing a Russian one.

Ocelot gave an apathetic look to the two men and walked pass them swiftly, without even glancing at Snake as he walked through the door.

One of the two soldiers walked up to Eva and tried to take her pulse. "dead." Snake said, his voice seemed reluctant to believe his own statement. The other soldier stuck his head out of the open door and shouted in a commanding voice, "give me reinforcements, corpse here!"

After a few moments five uniformed men marched in, carrying a stature. They glanced at Snake and saluted uniformly. One of them came up to him and bent down to free his sleeve while the others went towards the front to help load Eva`s body on the stature.

He tried to pull out the Sharp object but it didn`t budge. He tried again but no avail so he asked Snake`s permission and cut off his sleeve all along. Snake got up with a slight wince and descended the stairs.

The sun up above shone brightly so he covered his eyes with his hand, taking extra care that it was the left one, the right hand was pressed cautiously to his side. He looked around at the huge aviation base with the military office at the right side of the runway. He could see Ocelot`s body making its way through the runway to the main office so he started to walk in that direction too. Striding through the hard concrete pavement, Snake was reminded of the last time he had been here, jogging to catch up with the air craft, due to the emergency mission he had been assigned. He shook his head to clear away his mind. Nearby he could hear a helicopter landing, his clothes and hair whipped across his body because of the strong wind.

He entered through the glass doors of the building, the inside was comparatively silent. He blinked and tried to adjust his vision. The hall seemed too dark because he had directly stepped in from the sunlight. As his eyes began to adjust, he heard footsteps approaching, followed by a firm voice as a muscular general came into view, "John! Major Adamska!"

For the first time Snake realized that somebody else other than the general was also there. Before he could look beside him, he caught Ocelot`s voice, "reporting for duty."

Snake caught him giving a salute to the general and did the same but a light sound escaped through his lips as his fingers came in contact with his forehead. The general`s expressions turned mildly concerned as he eyed Snakes, "something wrong?"

"no." Snake said slowly and place his hand back to his side. the general didn`t seem to be much interested and continued.

"You can freshen up and i`ll let you know of the events afterwards." He paused to look at the two, "the board is meeting tomorrow to get the details of your mission. Now, if you`ll excuse me, i`ll send in Roger to escort you to your room."

"we`ll be sharing a room, sir?" Ocelot`s question was marked with slight disbelief as he struggled to keep his posture firm.

"yes, is that a problem?"

"no." Ocelot said but a muscle in his jaw twitched disturbingly as he watched Snake from the corner of his eye.

"you comfortable with it too, John?"

"affirmative." Snake confirmed a little regrettably.

The general passed a guarded smile and was about to turn when Ocelot spoke up, "sir, can you send in a medic too?" he looked at Snake`s hand briefly before saying, "I think I need help with my leg."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: yeah so it might be a LITTLE boring, having to read about Snake`s thoughts but so what? read and review people... R&R!!


	3. like openeing the wounds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"of course, she`ll be there. Anything else?"

"no." Ocelot gave a curt salute which was returned by the general before he turned away. Snake, however, was perfectly fine with his hand pressed to his side.

Just as the general exited the glass doors behind them, another person entered, he was a young man, probably the one who had been addressed to as Roger. Dressed in a captain`s uniform, he gave them a nervous salute before smiling timidly and passing his fingers through his curly ginger fringe.

"this way to your room, sirs." He said cheerfully and led the way to a corridor, restraining the guest rooms. At the end of the corridor was a polished wooden door. "Room 201. If you need anything, just give us a ring." He informed and held out the keys to Snake.

Snake lifted his left hand and took the keys, Roger gave a lopsided smile to the two and left with a small salute. Just as the echoes of his footsteps disappeared, Snake`s body became more alert and rigid on its own. He was still feeling difficulty in believing that Ocelot was a double agent of USA. After another minute, the air getting uncomfortable by the second, Ocelot held out his hand in front of Snake.

Snake looked suspiciously at his unadorned face before lowering his eyes to the demanding hand. "keys." Ocelot explained. Snake kept looking at his open palm, weighing his options. He was still reluctant to trust him. Growing impatient, Ocelot reached forward and pulled out the keys from his hand.

Snake felt a tingly sensation creep up his whole arm, concentrated on the point of contact. He was forced to retrieve his hand, the other just shook his head in disapproval and didn`t say anything. Ocelot unlocked the door which opened with a small click to reveal a plush room.

It had two parallel beds at a little distance. At the foot of the beds, near the opposite wall was placed a television set and a controller above it. The walls of a pale blue with the darker version of the color used as the bed spread. There was a door in the opposite wall, considering it to be the bathroom, Snake walked in t o freshen up and see if his theory about the wound on the left shoulder was correct; if the deep gash there had started to bleed again.

He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Beneath it, the green vest was covered with brown patches around the back of his left shoulder. He turned around to see his image properly; the undershirt was smug so he took it off to lay eyes on the severe skin. The cut began from under his neck and ran all the way to the end of his shoulder blade covering a few of his upper ribs. He stretched arm long enough to se the reddened skin tear and a new stream of blood trickle down his back.

Clenching his teeth, he shut is eyes tightly to distract himself from the pain. His mind filled with the images of how he had gotten this wound. He had been fighting 'The Fear' when he had throw the blade a him. It was aimed at his heart but Snake turned just in time to save his life and get this keepsake instead. A small hiss escaped his teeth as he grabbed the marble sink to steady himself. He bowed his head, hair partially falling on his face, most were held back by the bandana. He pictured his torture with Volgin, when he had been electrocuted. He had felt a thousand needles piercing his skin again and again, sliding deeper and deeper as the waves of shock coursed through his body. He couldn`t take it anymore, it was too aching, even the thoughts. Ocelot had been there, why didn`t he come to his rescue? He was an American soldier, so why didn`t he save him? Why did he keep silent?

_Be reasonable_. A little voice in his head said and he knew that he being unjust and impatient. He wanted to blame the Revolver for everything because he had killed Eva. Why had he done _that?_ I was his mission, as he had said, but the army didn`t gave missions to kill random and innocent people and Snake was sure that Eva was innocent.

He knew he would find out everything once the board met tomorrow, _just another day_. Snake looked up at his image staring out at him from the mirror. His brow was sweaty and his blue eyes almost empty. His whole face seemed thinner and paler and he looked alien to his own self. He ran a hand through his hair, oblivious of the fact that it was his right one, only to grunt out in pain once his fingers grazed against his skin. Taking a calming breath, he washed his face thoroughly and turned to leave, well aware of the fact that he would do nothing more than cause himself more pain if he stayed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: yeah I know small chapter, boring too if said frankly but this was the best I could do with all my cousins dangling over my head like a knife above an exposed neck. I promise to make it up to you guys in the next update… thanx all for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. like i care duh!

Realizing the fact that keeping his wound exposed would earn him more spot light, he pulled up the bloodied up vest, taking extra care not to hurt his right hand.

Another realization crossed his mind, _Adamska?!_ He almost staggered. _So that`s what his real name is._ It seemed odd to Snake that Ocelot was called Adamska. It didn`t fit, even if it was his real name. it somehow felt different to address Ocelot with another name. No matter what the name might be. Then again, Snake shrugged, who said that they`d be addressing each other? They just had to share a room till tomorrow and then the higher officials would decide their next assignments.

He stepped outside, Ocelot was sitting on the edge of a bed, posture exhausted as he waited for Snake`s return so that he might refresh himself. Turning to Snake, he let out a small sigh and got up. without another word, he walked pass him like the wind and into the bathroom.

He stood there and took a brief overview of the room. It had a window beside the bed Ocelot was sitting on. It gave a clear view of the whole runway, he could see some camouflaged jets standing at a distance and a helicopter near by. The rest of the area was cleared for taking off or landing of aircrafts. Beside the other bed, which Snake assumed to be his, he could see a cupboard. He walked up to his bed and dropped down. Facing the window, he could see a parade in practice on the runway. All the soldiers stomped their feet at specific patterns. Although he couldn`t hear the instructions being shouted at them but he could tell that this was specified for some notable occasion.

He tried to recall what special occasion was coming ahead but none came to mind. Independence day had been way back and no other military date was following this month. He shook his head and looked away.

Ocelot walked out in his undershirt, the uniform one hanging from his shoulder. The vest showed his perfectly lean and muscular physique, although not as tough and well-built as Snake`s but fairly plausible for a person his age. He stood near the bathroom door, eyes wandering across Snake`s body and lingering on the left shoulder for a little longer. None spoke for a long while and Snake got cautious of his piercing gaze and his discomfort was ended when a soft rap was heard on the door.

Both remained where they were until the door knocked again. This time Ocelot stepped ahead to get it, throwing his shirt on his bed on the way. He opened it to reveal a flame haired woman. She had wavy orange fringe, was wearing a pair of lean glasses and a lab coat and had a professional smile dangling on her lips. The stethoscope on hanging on her neck wobbled as she barged in, carrying her medical kit with her. She smiled and asked, "you needed help?"

Ocelot stepped aside to give her a clear view of Snake and closed the door behind her. She placed the box on Ocelot`s bed, "good morning." She clapped her hands and surveyed the room, "now tell me," She looked directly at Snake, eyes narrowing at his bloodied up shirt, "which one of you is in need of medical attention?"

Before Snake could reply to the question which was directed at him, Ocelot spoke up, his cold voice devoid of any emotion, "He is."

Snake looked disbelievingly at him, there was accusation in his eyes which he didn`t care to hide.

"So sir, what seems to be your problem?"

Snake watched Ocelot move away from them and lean against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"my hand." Snake said distractedly, tearing his gaze away. He held out his right hand.

The doctor looked at it and shook her head sympathetically, "it's a dislocated wrist."She took his hand in hers and pressed her fingers against his palm. Snake hissed out in pain. "and a raptured muscle." She noted out loud.

Ocelot turned his head to the other side, deliberately looking away as she felt through his hand, making him keep his teeth clenched to keep the cries of pain inside.

"now all you have to do is co operate with me, I`m going to fix your joint back but you shouldn`t make any sudden movements. Okay?"

"yeah." Snake`s voice was horse and slightly choked. Hearing it, Ocelot was forced to look at the scene. The doctor grabbed Snake`s arm near the wrist while her other hand expertly grasped Snake`s palm in a vise grip.

"now count to three with me." She said, locking her eyes with a reluctant pair of Snake`s, "One…" Snake`s lips moved as she spoke, "two…" the doctor jerked his wrist in position with one fluent motion. After the jolt of pain, Snake felt a sudden warmth spreading like water waved to his whole hand.

The comforting sensation was only short lived as the new awareness from the ruptured palm muscles sent painful impulses to his brain. He tried to move his fingers, "crud." He muttered as he looked down at his hand and felt a sting coursing through it painfully.

"let me see." The doctor commanded soothingly. He held it out to her and took a deep breath.

She took his hand in hers and pressed her fingers against his palm, feeling the muscles. A sensation like tiny needles were being prickled in his raw flesh made Snake`s head spin but he didn`t show any response. She pressed harder this time, thinking that Snake might not be feeling the expected pain, while in truth he was feeling double the estimated magnitude. Snake`s eyes shut tightluy but he still didn`t show any other physical signs.

Ocelot straightened up a little, watching closely as his eyes got marked somewhat with concern.

The doctor kept observing Snake, her grip getting tighter and tighter as she looked for some falter in his flawless composure. His resolve was firm. He let her do what she wanted, without pulling his hand away, although it was his utmost need at the moment. Every time the hold got tighter, his body muscles tensed further. The pain was getting unbearable but he was strong, solid. He was a solid snake.

A light sound escaped Snake`s lips as the doctor bent his fingers and touched them to the middle of his palm.

That was the last straw. Something in Ocelot`s head snapped.

"just because he isn`t showing it doesn`t mean he feels no pain!" his voice was sharp and dripping with venom. It made the two heads turn to him, disbelief evident in both pair of eyes.

A/N: sorry for the late update guys, small chapter, i know. please review to let me know what you think. i`d appreciate that.


End file.
